Ries of the Guardians: Tooth's cousins
by xxXIreneXxx
Summary: 4 sisters go to visit their 10th cousin twice removed but got teleported to the guardians but one didn't make it and was sent to pitch.


**First story I've ever made hope you like it. Review and comment please. ****Also I don't own any of this except the OC's and story. let me know what I can fix please I'll take anything.**

* * *

3rd person pov

"Girls I have something to tell you." The mother said. 4 girls walk into the livingroom. The oldest walks in and sits down. She was an 119 year old frozen in an 18-year-old body, with blood-red hair, black and white streaks in it and was in a side braid off to the right. Her right eye was a bloody red shade, her left eye was a black shade, she has a scar on her right eye. She wore a black tube top with a red rose and a white dragon design. Her bottoms were a black pants/short type of thing with a white snake going up the left pant side of the bottoms. She has some piercings, 2 in her left ear and 3 in her right ear, and a tongue piercing to go with as well. She also wore a black cross necklace with blood-red rose in the center and a white dragon wrapped around it. Her shoes were black punk boots with buckles on it. She also has some animal instinct traits to her as well. She also has a rose/sword/snake tattoo on her right lower leg. And finally she went by the name of Devil Rose.

The second oldest walks in and sits across from the oldest. She was a 117 stuck in a 18-year-old body as well. She has dark brown with silver streaks,her hair is down. Her eyes are forest green with silver specks. She has 2 earings on the bottom of the left ear, 2 earings 1 on the bottom 1 on the top in the right ear, a lip piercing on the left side, a nose piercing on the right side. She has a black cross with a green water-lily in the center and a green dragon wrapped around the cross. She has on a dark green tank top with a ripped up shirt over it that was black, black short shorts with a silver crescent moon on it with black punk boots black with buckles. She has a tattoo of a crescent moon on the left side of her neck and barbed wire up her whole right side of her leg. She goes by Luna.

The third oldest came in and sat in a chair alone by the corner near the couch. She was 116 year old in an 18-year-old body. She has black hair with red, blue, green, and white streaks that covered her left eye and went down to her waist. She has 2 pitch-black eyes and rose-red specks. She has her right ear completely pierced all the way up with crosses and skulls, the left ear has 3 crosses on top and 2 skulls, a lip piercing on the right side, a nose piercing, and an eyebrow piercing. She has a black cross with a red flaming lotus in the center of it with a red and black dragon hugging it. She has on a tube tank top that was black with a red dragon wrapped around it and in the middle the dragon is biting its tail., she also has on a tight black skinny jeans with a snake going up her right leg and a dragon going up her left leg. She has on a high-heeled punk boots with red buckles. She has a black lotus tattoo on her right eye, she has a dragon go up her leg to bite the tail of a snake that wraps around her stomach and stopped at her ribs, she also has a writing in ancient language that only she knows and it means "Death" as a tramp stamp. She is known as Clara "Death"

Last but not least is the youngest of the 4 comes in and sits next to the mother. She was a 107 stuck in a 18-year-old body as well. She has yellow hair with orange streaks in pig tails with some of it out. She had yellow and orange earing. She has her left eye yellow and right eye orange. Her black cross with an orange dragon hugging the cross. She has a frilly short sleeve shirt that was yellow. Her shorts were orange with yellow daffodil prints all over it. She has orange flats (shoes) with yellow daffodil on each one She went by the name of Alice.

Back to the story: The mother said"Girls I would like to tell you about my whole past. And I know what your thinking that i had a life before dad but I did." Alice Looked really happy to learn more about the mother, Luna and Devil Rose seemed to be interested but didn't show it on their face but their eyes did, as for Clara she looked completely bored but signaled the mother to continue, and she did what she said next surprised the girls a lot but Clara never showed it at all. "Ok well you know how you have been alive for 100 years well it's because I'm not from here or this dimension. I came from a dimension where there are guardians that protect the world and still do their other jobs." The mother said, it was Alice, Luna, and Devil Rose who spoke at the same time "wait what do you mean other dimension are you crazy?" Clara then interrupted her mother and said in a bored tone." Well it does sound crazy for some people but mom is right we've been alive for a 100 years so its understandable that she's from Guardian Rise so it shouldn't matter much." Everyone looked shocked but the mother was the most because she says "How do you know about Guardian Rise almost nobody knows about it anymore and if they did people thought they were crazy so how?" Alice,Luna, and Devil Rose nodded in agreement. Clara says"Hmm, lets see 1. I searched it up, 2. I wanted to learn about moms history, 3.I wanted to learn about other dimensions, 4. I've dreamed about it and everything from plants and animals to the people who lived there, I even met the guardians and they told me about their jobs and the bad guy who sounds ugly." The mother looked surprised but then she looked in deep thought 'No that wasn't suppose to happen. She can't go to him of be near him at least she hasn't met him yet.' The girls looked at their mother wondering what she was thinking so Luna chose to ask "Mom anything wrong, what are you thinking about?" The mother seemed to come out of thought by Luna's voice "Yes dear, did you say something?" the mother said. Luna was about to talk when Devil Rose spoke instead "Yeah we said something wrong and what are you thinking." The mother then replied with "Oh, Yes. I was wondering if you guys had the same dream but I'm guessing not." She lied. "Well now everyone knows where i come from but I also wanted to tell you guys that you have a 10th cousin twice removed. Now what do you guys want for dinner?" 3 of the girls believes her and said "We want lasagna please." Clara just said "I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." and left.


End file.
